


Face

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel - All Media Trpes, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade makes a dismissive sound, waving a hand carelessly as it to dismiss Peter's totally valid uncertainty. “Baby Boy, I let you touch my face and it didn't make me want to rip your throat out with my bare hands, like, seriously do you know how hella rad that is?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face

 

\---

 

Wade makes a dismissive sound, waving a hand carelessly as it to dismiss Peter's _totally valid_ uncertainty. “Baby Boy, I let you touch my face and it didn't make me want to rip your throat out with my bare hands, like, seriously do you know how hella rad that is?”

Wade smirks as Peter makes a surprised noise at suddenly being pulled to the edge of the rooftop when the merc grabs his hand, both manage to clamber on to the next rooftop and Peter takes a moment to another just how they managed to without letting go of their joined hands when he gets distracted by Wade again.

“Besides,” the older man continues, “I was totally hella calm for that- shut up white _oh my God”_

Peter smiles fondly because as scary as Wade can be, he always thinks its _hilarious_ to see the mercenary whine like that.

“Okay,” Wade sheepishly agrees and wow of all the things he's used to describe Wade he never thought _sheepish_ would be one of them. “So maybe I was like, a second away from punching you in the face and bolting, but like,” he spins to face Peter, pulling their entwined hands apart to smush the shorter man's face between his hands “ _you're just too cute.”_

 

_\---_

 


End file.
